Bella Winchester 2
by Caschick23
Summary: Picks up after season 5. How will news of a new arrival effect Bella and her family?
1. Chapter 1

So it's been so long since I have last written. I have been racking my brain how to start/continue Bella's story, especially with how the storyline has gone these past few seasons and how to in corrupt the new addition to the Winchester family.

As we know season 6 takes place a year after Sam jumps into the pit. So this takes place during that year and then will pick up when Dean learns his brother has been back this whole time.

Bella's jaw dropped at the news. "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?"

"You are pregnant." The doctor repeated

"How is that possible? I thought it took more then a couple weeks for..."

"For normal people yes, but you have lycan blood, which means it slightly accelerated the pregnancy. It also means that your pregnancy will be slightly shorter then most. Is the father going to be involved?"

"Good question." Aaron mumbled under his breath, which earned a smack on the shoulder from Melody.

"We recommend waiting telling your family." The doctor advised.

"It's only my older brother and uncle. How long should I wait?"

That night, Bella stood on the hill where a few months ago she screamed for her lover. "Cas? Castiel, please I need to talk you!"

"Yes, Isabella?" He appeared behind her.

"Hey, How is everything on Heaven?" She asked, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"It's chaos. Raphael and his armies are stronger then myself and my followers."

"Your followers? You have followers? Since when?"

"Since I returned to Heaven."

"So basically, I am going to be raising this baby by myself." She asked crossing her arms across her chest, with a edge to her voice.

"You are with child?"

"Your child, Cas" she grabbed his arm and placed a hand on her stomach. "That night you were human and we made love. Remember?"

"Yes. I remember."

As they stood in silence, she hoped he felt the life they had created.

"Say something Cas."

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. You're happy, shocked, or angry? Show some emotion you bastard!"

"I am sorry. I don't know how I feel"

"You don't know? Wow. Guess what they say is true"

"Who is they and what do they say?"

"Girls really do marry their fathers. Dad was never around and now you're not."

She angerly walked away, fighting back tears. She had just made it to her cabin when the dam broke. She lost track of time when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it revealed Melody.

"Hey Mel." She stepped aside so her friend could enter. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How you feeling?"

"What am I gonna do?"

"About the baby? Are you gonna...?"

"NO! I can't. I'm scared how I'm gonna raise this child alone. I'm a hunter, raised by hunters. I never knew my mother and the female hunters who were around when I was growing up weren't exactly the mothering type, except Ellen of course, but she was against Jo and me being hunters and all but threatened Bobby and my brothers if anything ever happened to me she'd kick their asses."

"Bella, you will never be alone. The whole pack will be there for you and your baby. Aaron and I will always be there for you too." Melody wrapped a confronting arm around her.

After taking the doctor's advice on waiting to tell the others her news, Bella called her brother. Only it was Lisa who answered "Hey, Lisa. Is Dean around?"

"He's working on something with Ben out back."

"He can just call me back."

"Oh wait, he just walked in." She heard them speak softly. "Here he is."

"Hey Bells, how's my favorite sister?"

"Dean, I'm your only sister and I have some news."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Sort of. I'm gonna be throwing up for a while, then get fat and a bit moody. Then after about 7 and a half months, well actually..." She waited for his response.

Dean sat in shock. "I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Really? No I'm gonna kill Cas?"

"Believe it no, I'm surprised it didn't happen during they whole Micheal/Lucifer smack down as a way so neither one of those bastards could touch you. What did you mean when you said "actually?"

"Well, because of my wolf blood, the pregnancy won't be as long as a human one would. The baby will be born human though. And truth be told...I terrified." He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Why baby?"

"How can I be a mom when I never knew my own mother?"

"Bells. You are gonna be great mom. All those those times you took care of Sam, dad, and me." The mention of their names caused him to tear up and he knew she felt the same. He looked up and saw Lisa near by.

He had only been with her and Ben a short time, but it was slowly helping. An idea came to him. "Hey, why don't you come and stay with us for a while? Lisa can give any advice you need." He offered hopefully.

"I appropriate the offer, but I think Melody would be better. You know, she is a werewolf who'se been pregnant. Maybe I can come by later. I gotta go Dean. I love you big brother."

"I love you too baby sister."

Bobby hung up his phone after speaking to Bella. She had just told Dean the news and his offer for her to stay with him, Lisa and Ben,but she declined. He looked up as her twin walked through the door. Sam had been back for a couple months now. He knew Sam had ask he not tell his siblings he was back, but he also knew Bella could use her twin right now, but the shock of learning her brother was back from Hell could cause her to lose the baby.

"What's up Bobby?" Sam asked as he got a beer from the kitchen.

"Just spoke to Baby Girl?"

"How is she?

"Pregnant."


	2. Slipping Through My Fingers

Melody shook her head as Bella came out wearing what was clearly one of her brother's, most likely Sam's, button down flannel shirts. The fabric just covered her now showing bump

"Please let me take you shopping for maternity clothes!" She begged. "Even you must be tired of wearing your brother's thing."

"I know" Bella agreed "but this is the closest why the baby will know his or her uncle Sammy. Why don't we go this afternoon? But no Pink."

"It's a date! And I'm sorry I'm disapproving your wardrobe. Even I have to admit Aaron's shirts and sweatshirts are more comfortable then what I own."

"We're getting closer to learning what you're having. Do you want a boy or girl?" Melody asked they got ready to go shopping.

"I don't know. Boys I think I can handle. But girls...that's scary."

"You have been fighting ghosts, demons, vampires and every evil thing in the world since you were a kid, and you are afraid of raising a daughter?"

Bella just shrugged and joked "Some people are afraid of spiders."

Hands in pockets of her heavy denim jacket, smaller version of Sam's, Belle followed Melody as she pushed little Bella, who was almost two years old, to another store that sold maternity clothes when she saw someone from the corner of her eye.

"Sam?" She said out loud, then shook her head, as if to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Looking again, she knew that height and hair anywhere. "SAM!"

Melody turned at Bells voice calling her brother. She saw her friend running after a very tall guy who walked down an alley way.

Finally catching up, she found Bella breathing hard and hands on her knees.

"Bell! What is the..." she quickly covered her child's ears "hell is wrong with you? You can't run like that when pregnant." She scolded.

"I saw Sam."

"Sweetie, Sam is..."

"I know! I can't explain it, but it was Sam"

"Bells, I think I see Sammy too sometimes." Dean comforted his sister on their nightly call. Ever since she told him she was pregnant, he made more of an effort to be there for her. He was planning on being there when she learned the gender.

"Dean, I am not crazy, and this isn't a case of pregnancy brain. It was Sam." Bella snapped back. Rubbing her belly, she closed her eyes and said in a softer tone "I'm sorry Deano. I just…."

"I miss him too, baby girl. I can't imagine how this has been for you." He took a deep breath. "Want me to come own sooner?"

"No. You can't take more time off from your new job, especially if you're coming down for the gender, and possibly the birth."

"What are you hoping for, boy or girl?"

"I don't know, I just want everything to be okay." She cupped her belly with one hand and

Bobby rubbed his forehead as he finished his call with Bella. He hated lying to her about Sam. He had no idea why Sam was in her neck of the woods, no pun intended, but he had a feeling Samuel was involved. He had yet to meet the man, but something about him seemed off from what Sam had told him. He also felt something was off with Sam.

He quickly decided to change his plans and go down earlier. Picking up the phone, he started making a few calls.

"Rufus, need you to cover the phones. Baby girl needs me"

"Bobby, you really didn't need to come so early." Bella said as she watched her father figure paint the walls of the nursery a soft Grey color.

"Well I wasn't going to let you get this room ready be your lonesome."

"I still have a week till the big reveal. Least wait till then to put the crib together. The other guys in the pack are gonna help get the rest of the furniture in." she was slightly winded, which caused him to put the brush down and lead her to a chair in the living room. "You okay, sweetie?" He asked as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I got a feeling I'm having a boy and he will be just like his uncles."

"You gonna name him Sam, if it is a boy?"

"Debating. I have few other names in mind, same if it is a girl"

"Care to share?"

"Not yet."

ONE WEEK LATER:

"All right, let's see what we are having shall we?" The doctor said as she applied the jelly to Bella's stomach. "Just a warning: gonna be a little cold."

Bobby and Dean stood on either side her, Bobby on the right, holding her hand. Dean on the left, doing the same. Both had the same though.

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why, I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

Memories the two shared with Bella as she grew up flashed through their minds; her leaving for school every day, drinking coffee and eating at the morning, places they were planning on.

Bobby remembered one moment. She had come home from school, mad about something.

"What's wrong?"

"There's this stupid Father/Daughter dance next weekend and some girls were all "you can't go cause your daddy is never around."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah. He and the guys are hunting that Banshee. So, he won't make it." She replied wiping her eyes as tear formed.

"I'll take you." He offered.

The two had a great night together. Bobby wore his "FBI Suit", she a red short- sleeve dress with white low heel shoes. Rufus took a picture of them.

Dean's memory was similar. He and Sam had helped their dad finish the job and race home to take her to the dance. They snuck in a saw Bobby and Bella dancing to 'My girl'.

"Whoa! Never seen Belle in a dress before. She looks great" Sam said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah. She looks beautiful." He replied in loving tone, watching as she laughed at something Bobby had said, before seeing them and smiling.

"Well, this is a surprise." The doctor exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Three voices said in concern.

"You're having twins. Looks like a boy and girl." She said as she turned the monitor and showed the next generation of Winchester.


End file.
